Radar systems transmit electromagnetic radiation and analyze reflected echoes of returned radiation to determine information about the presence, position, and motion of objects within a scanned area. Phased array radar systems, also known as electronically scanned arrays (“ESAs”), are a type of radar system that use multiple antennas to transmit radiofrequency (RF) signals at different relative phases. The constructive/destructive interference patterns created by the multiple signals reinforce the signal in certain directions and suppresses the signal in other directions. The phase shifting thus allows the transmitted beam of RF energy to be electronically “steered” without the need to physically move components of the radar system. Even with the electronic steering capability of an ESA, sometimes multiple ESAs may be needed to obtain an adequate field of view. The size, weight, power, and cost of using multiple ESAs may be prohibitive.